User talk:Sieben
Welcome to Wikitroid! Sieben, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ' Thanks ' ---- Thank you for the welcome. You're welcome for the welcome! If you're a serious Metroid fan, you will find a new home in this Wiki. You might even be able to re-work the sentence, "Green Acres is the place for me'" to include "''Wikitroid" instead. Please remember to familiarize yourself with the various policies, guidelines, and editing tips before diving straight into the recent changes! (Just a reminder) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:06, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks (again) for the tips. I'll keep them in mind. Lol at the "Green Acres" thing. Sieben 02:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Name Hey are you fluent in German at all? If so you may know this. If not, did you know that your name, (Sieben), is "seven" in German? Just thought I'd point that out, lol. I'm Piratehunter by the way. You may recognize me by my elaborately fancy signature! [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 23:18, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I knew that. And no, I'm not fluent, but I know a few words in Deutsche. Seven is also my favorite number and all, so yeah. Oh, and dude, your sig is like the best one on the site. Sieben 23:36, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks comrade! You should see the signature I had a while back, lol. Armantula called it the "Centrum Signature". It looked like this:[[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]. Now tell me that isn't the brightest thing you've ever seen. I still think it's awsome, lol. You I was the one who brought this signature fad to Wikitroid. Before I got here the only people with decent sigs were the two active admins. And then I brought the revolution! Heilen der Feürer!!! Sorry, german and russian are considered awsome by my standards, lol. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 00:02, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Lol, yeah I can see that you like German. Dang, that sig is bright! And it does look pretty cool. Lol, you mean there was only two people with sigs before you came along? Thats kinda sad, lol.Sieben 13:57, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Question Nice sig man! Sure it's a tad simple, but that's the beauty of it. What makes it great is mainly the colors, the black and blue is sweet! Oh, and I want to know how much you know about random stuff! *maniacal laugh* Due to my interest in the Slavic countries and their languages, I ask you this. And don't use the internet or anything if you don't know just tell me or guess, no big deal: What was Joseph Stalin's birth name? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 00:09, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Heh, I think you and I are going to get along quite nicely. His name was Iosif Vissarionovich Djugashvili. I'm random, I know. I'm amazed that you got the first name, in fact I think out of all the people who I've asked that question to, you're the only one who's gotten ''that close. Oh well, back to Wikitroid I guess... Oh, wait. Do you have any idea as to why I would have a problem staying logged in? I have had this problem for some time now. I have made sure all cookies are accepted, I have reinstalled firefox, and I always check the box when I log in. I just don't know how to fix it. Any ideas? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 20:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC)